


reminder

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [4]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Watching Someone Sleep, if u believe hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 4: possessive behaviorhaitani leaves a note.
Relationships: Haitani Arata/Takano Masamune
Series: goretober 2020!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adios_cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/gifts).



Haitani wakes and stretches, reaching his arms to the ceiling. Satisfied with the light snapping of his back, he leans on the headboard, admiring his lover as white streaks of daylight unfold over his face. Masamune’s magnificently relaxed in these early morning hours: face limp and eyelids twitching with dreams. Haitani could spend the entire day watching him (or at least until he wakes and his expressions become calculated and exact, only returning to leisure when sleeping together or three drinks in). He would love to stay, but his meeting at eight _ (eight A.M.! and they expect me to be conscious…) _ forces him away.

Ever since Masamune left  _ Weekly Earth  _ and started working for  _ Emerald, _ jealousy had been building in the pit of Haitani’s gut. He knows that Masamune wouldn’t leave him for someone else—well, he would like to believe that, but you never  _ really _ know…

Now, he watches Masamune with a slight grimace.  _ If he picked me up in publishing, then… _ Haitani huffs, swinging himself over the bed. ... _ I should give him a reminder that he’s mine. _

Even though it isn’t necessarily early, Masamune still feels exhausted with each coming day. He smashes the snooze button with his fist before he even opens his eyes. A sharp pain courses through his arm with that swing; he lets out a lethargic “ouch” as his first word of the day (it was a pretty accurate one, at that). Despite temptations to return to the world of slumber, Masamune forces his eyes open.

It was nine. The light from outside blinds him; the slight buzzing of Tuesday morning noise comes through the walls and gives him his first headache of the day. He runs his hand along his stinging arm, searching for the source of pain and finding it quickly: a plastic nub jutting out of his skin.

Masamune looks down, confused. A blue pushpin sticks out of his skin, clear as day. Naturally, Masamune shoots out of his drowsy state, cursing to himself and rushing to find the lightswitch. The small trickle of blood that came from the puncture wound has since dried and crusted.  _ Must’ve accidentally slept on it… _ “Must’ve.” “Accidentally.” That doesn’t explain the note hanging from it—a small square of lined paper.

Cautiously and even more confused, Masamune tears the paper off the pin. A note:

_ Good morning, Masamune ♡ I hope you have a good time at work today, angel. Just remember that you belong to me (*¯ ³¯*) I love you! _

_ P.S. I left a bandaid on the kitchen table ♡ _

Masamune sighs, dipping his head into his knees. He chuckles lightly.  _ Well, now at least I know he’s serious. _

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
